The Caregiver
by baekhyeone
Summary: [CHAP1] Baekhyun ditinggal ibunya pergi ke Jepang, terpaksa ia dititipkan pada teman ibunya, seorang paman berkaki panjang dengan wajah yang mirip angry bird, namanya Kris. Ia juga bertemu dengan teman barunya yang suka bicara, Chanyeol. Lalu, apa jadinya hidup Baekhyun? [ ChanBaek/Krisbaek ]


The Caregivers

by. baekhyeone &amp; lemonstae

baekhyun - chanyeol - kris wu

(original cast by bts jjk x kth x kris wu; pls kindly review if you like it ^^)

Seorang wanita paruh baya, tidak terlalu tua, juga tidak terlalu muda, berkutat di dalam ruangannya ditemani setumpukan file-file yang sudah tidak ia sentuh berbulan-bulan dan menanti untuk dia selesaikan.

File-file itu berisi tumpukan permintaan, keluhan, dan kasus-kasus yang memaksa dirinya untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka agar lebih dulu ia kerjakan. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada satupun file yang ia kerjakan, bahkan berpikir untuk melirik kasus itu saja tidak. Wanita itu hanya merapikan tumpukan-tumpukan file tadi, membacanya sekilas lalu meletakkannya kembali ke dalam rak-rak yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Ia tak tahu, mana yang lebih dulu harus dikerjakan karena semua kasus itu tidak ada yang membuatnya bersemangat. Sekumpulan masalah seperti sengketa tanah, gaji para buruh yang tak diberikan, dan kasus-kasus lain yang membuat raut wajahnya seolah 'ini-bukan-kasusku'

Pintupun terbuka. Seorang pria bersurai merah masuk ke dalam ruangan membawa satu file kertas-kertas, membuat wanita itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Kasus baru lagi?" tebak wanita itu malas.

"Kau selalu benar, , Oh – aku tahu kau pasti malas membacanya." "Jadi baca sekarang! Aku akan melihatmu."

"Baiklah, Junmyeon." Lalu wanita yang dipanggil Sandara itu mulai membaca satu per satu kertas yang diberikan oleh Junmyeon.

Sandara mulai terlihat tersenyum simpul saat membaca file yang ada di tangannya. Dia mulai tertarik untuk mengusut kasus ini lebih jauh.

"Kasus yang menarik bukan?" ujar Junmyeon.

"Kasus seperti ini yang aku harapkan."

Junmyeon menyerahkan satu file lagi yang berisi foto-foto dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sandara memperhatikan foto-foto itu satu per satu dengan teliti.

"Byun Baekhyun. Dia masih berusia 12 tahun dan diduga menjadi korban pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Kris Wu, pria yang berusia 32 tahun." Jelas Junmyeon sambil menunjuk foto seorang bocah laki-laki lalu meletakkan kembali satu buah foto seorang lelaki dewasa yang ia sebut sebagai Kris Wu. Sandara menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan dari sekertarisnya tersebut tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari foto-foto yang ada di mejanya.

"Kris, aku akan pergi beberapa bulan dan kau tahu anakku tidak ada yang menjaga,jadi bolehkah aku menitipkannya padamu? Hanya kau yang aku percaya untuk menjaganya." Ujar wanita itu sambil menyuguhkan secangkir teh di meja. Laki-laki itu terdiam dan menyeruput tehnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah wanita yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya. Jelas sekali dari wajahnya kalau dia sangat kebingungan sekarang.

"NGEEEEENG~ CYIIITT! Awas arah jam 12, kapten!" seorang bocah lelaki lari menuruni tangga dengan mengangkat sebuah pesawat mainan kesayangannya. Bocah itu berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan dan berlari menuju ruang tamu, tempat ibu, dan seorang pria bernama Kris itu berada. Sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh karena tali sepatunya yang tidak ia tali dan tersungkur tepat di bawah kaki panjang Kris. Bocah itu mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat wajah sang pemilik kaki panjang itu. Terlihat Kris menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan tajam dan membuat siapapun merinding, apa lagi untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil berusaha 10 tahun.

Bocah itu masih terdiam memandang wajah orang asing itu, sampai akhirnya sang ibu membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Baekhyun! Sudah berapa kali ibu katakan, lepaskan sepatumu saat di dalam rumah." Omel sang ibu. Tapi bocah itu malah memasukkan tali sepatunya ke dalam kaos kaki yang ia kenakan lalu tersenyum lebar pada ibunya.

"Sudah! Dengan begini aku tidak akan jatuh lagi, kan." Ujar bocah bernama Baekhyun itu.

Sang ibu hanya berdecak kesal melihat tingkah anaknya, tapi sebenarnya ia juga gemas. "Jadi, kau belum bisa mengikat tali sepatu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Aku seorang jendral, ibu! Aku bisa menali tali sepatuku! Hanya saja... aku sedang malas!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang ibu dan hendak berlari, tapi tangan ibunya sudah terlebih dahulu menarik kerah bajunya.

"Hey, tunggu dulu Baekhyunnie. Ayo beri salam pada paman itu!" Pinta sang ibu. Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajah Baekhyun seketika hilang saat ia memandang wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dia siapa?" seperti bocah lain, itu lah hal yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat melihat orang asing.

"Namanya Paman Kris. Selama ibu pergi, dia yang akan merawatmu. Kau harus menurut dengannya, ya!" Pinta sang ibu.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Ibu mau pergi kemana?!"

"Ibu harus ke Jepang untuk beberapa bulan. Hyung-mu sakit dan tidak ada yang merawatnya."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ikut!" Baekhyun merengek pada ibunya.

"Baekhyunnie kan harus sekolah. Jangan membantah dan jadilah anak baik, mengerti?" perintah sang ibu. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ini bukan kali pertama sang ibu meninggalkannya ke Jepang untuk menjenguk sang kakak. Tapi biasanya ibu menitipkannya pada sang nenek. Baekhyun sangat senang karena sang nenek selalu membacakan cerita sebelum ia tidur dan membuatkan beberapa kue coklat favoritnya. Tapi sudah 3 bulan ibunya tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya untuk mampir ke rumah sang nenek. Dan sekarang, ia malah dititipkan pada seorang pria dengan kaki panjang yang wajahnya bagaikan _angry bird_ ini.

"Salam!" Baekhyun membungkuk sekilas lalu berikutnya bocah itu kembali berlari naik turun tangga dengan pesawatnya. Mata elang Kris mengikuti gerak bocah itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga anakmu."

"AKU PULAAANG! Ibu?" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Seperti biasa, ia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa melepas sepatunya. Rumah tampak sepi. Biasanya sang ibu sudah duduk di ruang tamu untuk memeluk anaknya itu sepulang sekolah. Tapi hari ini ada yang beda.

Baekhyun pergi ke ruang makan, siapa tahu ibunya sedang memasak makanan untuknya. Tapi tebakannya itu salah. Dapurnya kosong. Tapi ada beberapa makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Baekhyun celingukan, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Menunggu ibunya pulang dan diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa? 'Membosankan' batinnya Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun mengambil sosis bakar yang ada di atas meja dan mulai memakannya. Karena merasa sosis itu enak, dia pun mengambil beberapa sosis dan menaruhnya di atas tisu lalu membawanya ke atas, menuju kamar ibunya. Siapa tahu ibunya sedang tidur di kamar.

Baekhyun memakan sosis keduanya sambil berjalan ke atas menuju kamar ibunya.

"Ibu..." Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar ibunya perlahan. Tapi bukan ibunya yang ia lihat. Seorang pria berkaki panjang yang datang tempo hari sedang tidur pulas di kamar ibunya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Paman kaki panjang..." gumam Baekhyun pelan lalu menutup pintu kamar secara perlahan, berharap orang itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Tapi sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, terdengar suara dari dalam yang mengatakan, "Kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun sontak menjatuhkan tisu berisi sosisnya dan lari ketakutan. "IBUUUUUUU!"

Sementara itu. Kris yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa berpikir untuk mencoba mengejar anak itu. Ia pun melanjutkan tidur siangnya yang sempat terusik oleh kedatngan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menjauhi rumah dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Langkahnya harus terhenti karena dia terjatuh diakibatkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak bisa menali sepatu. Tanpa mau berpikir panjang, bocah itu memasukkan tali sepatunya ke dalam kaos kaki yang ia kenakan, seperti biasa. Saat dia melihat sekeliling, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau dia baru saja berlari dari rumah sampai ke taman bermain yang jaraknya 3 blok dari rumahnya.

"Wooaah!" gumam Baekhyun. Ibu tidak pernah mengijinkanku bermain kemari sendirian sebelumnya, pikirnya dalam hati.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia pun masuk ke daerah taman bermain itu. Serentetan kata seperti 'wow', 'wah', 'woah', dan sebagainya keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat makanan yang dijual di sekitar taman bermain. Ia pun membeli beberapa kembang gula, kentang goreng, dan susu coklat panas untuk dia nikmati sambil bermain di sana. Saat sedang memakan kembang gulanya sambil duduk di salah satu ayunan, dari jauh, tampak seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang menggoda beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang bermain di taman bermain. Tampaknya bocah laki-laki itu senang saat melihat para anak perempuan yang ia ganggu itu marah-marah dihadapannya. Buktinya dia tertawa cekikikan saat di bentak oleh seorang anak perempuan karena bocah laki-laki itu menjambak rambutnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mengayunkan kakinya ke kanan dan kiri sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Hoi!" seorang bocah laki-laki nakal yang ia lihat tadi tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya dan mengagetkannya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Ha-Hallo..." sapa Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Kata bocah itu lalu duduk di ayunan yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku... rumahku a-ada di blok 2." Jawab Baekhyun ragu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari bocah laki-laki itu.

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan, bocah laki-laki itu pun mengulurkan tangannya. "Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memandang tangan bocah bernama Chanyeol itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "B-Byun Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan anak itu.

Setelah itu, hening. Untuk waktu yang lama mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Chanyeol bisa diam tanpa berbicara untuk waktu yang lama. Tanpa ia sadari perutnya berbunyi saat mencium aroma kentang goreng yang dimakan Baekhyun. Hal itu sampai di telinga Baekhyun, sontak ia langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan terkekeh geli.

"Kau mau?" Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak kecil berisi kentang goreng yang ia pegang.

"Ah? Hehehe.. terima kasih!" tanpa rasa malu, Chanyeol langsung mengambil semua kentang goreng Baekhyun dan memakannya seakan itu miliknya. Ya, semuanya. Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sebenarnya dia juga tak boleh makan terlalu banyak karena takut pencernaannya yang terganggu.

"Oiya, kenapa kau bisa sampai ada di sini? Apa di blok 2 tidak ada taman bermainnya?" sambung Chanyeol sambil memakan kentang goreng pemberian Baekhyun.

"Di blok 2 juga ada taman bermainnya. Tapi terlalu banyak anak perempuan di sana. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niat ke sini. Aku kabur dari rumah." Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersedak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Baekhyun. "Kau kabur dari rumah?!"

"Iya. Aku takut pada paman kaki panjang." Jawab Baekhyun lalu meminum susu coklat panas yang tadi ia beli.

"Paman kaki panjang?" Chanyeol bingung.

"Ibu pergi ke Jepang. Paman kaki panjang itu yang menjagaku selama ibu pergi. Baru hari ini sih.. tapi aku takut padanya! Wajahnya seram sekali!" Baekhyun bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Tunggu, berapa umurmu?"

"10 tahun."

"Sial! 10 tahun dan kau bahkan terlihat seperti bocah berumur 6 tahun! Aku saja 12 tahun." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dari bawah sampai ke atas. Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol yang tampaknya sedang kesal. Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol tampak tersenyum licik. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. "Jadi, paman kaki panjang itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak juga. Dia hanya diam. Tapi wajahnya seram sekali!"

"Ayo kita buat dia tampak seperti orang bodoh!"

TBC / END ?

Halo readers, sebenernya aku masih baru dalam dunia perff-an hehe ini ff kolaborasi aku sama lemonstae on twitter dengan cast awal jungkook-taehyung-kris. Hehehe. Mohon dimaafkan kalau ceritanya rada ngawur hehe. last, review?


End file.
